A molecular sieve is generally a microporous structure composed of either crystalline aluminosilicate, belonging to a class of materials known as zeolites, or crystalline aluminophosphates, or crystalline silicoaluminophosphates. Molecular sieves can be made by hydrothermal crystallization from a reaction mixture comprising reactive sources of silicon and/or aluminum and/or phosphorous containing compounds, usually in the presence of one or several organic amine or quaternary ammonium salt as structure directing agent, also known as template.
Molecular sieve catalysts are compositions made of molecular sieve particles bound together to form particles larger than the molecular sieve components. The molecular sieve catalyst particles can also include other components such as binders, fillers, like clay, and optionally other catalytically active agents such as rare earth metal oxides, transition metal oxides, or noble metal components.
Conventional methods of making molecular sieve catalyst particles include mixing together molecular sieve and binder, as well as other optional components such as fillers and other catalytic components. The mixture is typically stirred in solution to form a slurry, and the slurry is dried to form molecular sieve catalyst particles. Following drying, the particles are calcined to harden, as well as activate, the catalyst particles.
For example, WO 99/21651 describes a method for making molecular sieve catalyst. The method includes the steps of mixing together a molecular sieve and an alumina sol, the alumina sol being made in solution and maintained at a pH of 2 to 10. The mixture is then spray dried and calcined. The calcined product is reported to be relatively hard, i.e., attrition resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,552 describes another method for making molecular sieve catalyst. The catalyst is made by mixing together a silicon containing oxide sol as a binder material and a molecular sieve material. The pH of the mixture is adjusted prior to spray drying. Following spray drying, the catalyst material is calcined to form a finished catalyst product, which is reported to be relatively hard, i.e., attrition resistant.
During the manufacture of molecular sieve catalyst, catalyst particles can be made which have undesirable properties such as undesirable attrition resistance properties or undesirable particle size properties. Rather than discarding such catalyst particles, it would be beneficial to find a method that allows for the catalyst particles to be remanufactured or recycled so as to provide properties which are acceptable to the user or manufacturer.